


Savor

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, POV Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Bad weed. Good company.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



"This is bad." Pepper passed the vape back to MJ as she wiped her mouth with the back of her other hand, as if that would take the taste away. 

MJ took a hit with true nonchalance--something Pepper rarely saw. "Some of us can't afford to be picky." She looked Pepper directly in the eyes, unafraid and challenging. 

Pepper actually looked away. "MJ, I didn't mean…"

"Sure you didn't." The moment was so tense it felt like it would snap apart. Then MJ smiled. "I know you're going to throw money at this. Like...a lot of money. Enough money that it will actually do some good. But don't let that," MJ paused, taking another hit, "assuage your conscience."

"I won't. I'll do more." Pepper would. And she knew she could push for legislative change on the state level. She didn't want to be a voice, but she knew she could create a platform to amplify voices. 

"Good." MJ lifted her chin. "You can also get me better shit."

Pepper smirked as she took another draw from the vape. She took in the curve of MJ's lips before she kissed them. This, Pepper would savor for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work.


End file.
